


Presso fuochi di campo

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [14]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Future Fic, Italiano | Italian, King Loki, King Thor, Kissing, M/M, Post-Avengers Asgard, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Storms
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Non c'è più solitudine. Non esisterà mai più. Dal suo petto, sincera, sgorga una risata.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presso fuochi di campo

**Author's Note:**

> Parte 14 della serie. E anche sua scintilla... questa flashfic ha più di due anni e da lei sono scaturite le idee base del tutto. Una cosa scritta di getto, ancora molto generale, ma lo spirito c'è :) Alcuni di voi la conosceranno già, l'avevo postata sul mio lj.  
> Spero vi piaccia! E non abituatevi a questi aggiornamenti veloci, haha.

 

Il sole tramonta. E nella pioggia se ne vanno, correndo come ragazzi alla prima fuga, con la reggia che sbiadisce alle loro spalle.

L'acqua è calda, cade in torrenti. È viva, è _Thor_ , e al primo tuono Loki lancia uno stridio di gazza, guizzando via nell'oscurità. Si lascia raggiungere sotto i rami di una quercia. Il suo re consorte lo preme contro la corteccia e, mentre ansimano in preda al delirio, guardandosi attraverso capelli d'alga, Thor sogghigna.

«È pericoloso restare sotto gli alberi, durante una bufera.»

«È pericoloso _rincorrere il caos_.»

Gli sguscia via fra le dita.

Tuoni e fulmini scuotono i boschi. Stanotte Asgard non dormirà. In queste ore tutto è possibile.

Alla fine della caccia, esausto, Loki si ferma al centro di una radura, alza il viso e allarga le braccia per lasciare che la carezza dell'acqua gli scorra su tutto il corpo, attraverso magia, vesti, amarezze. Non c'è più solitudine. Non esisterà mai più. Dal suo petto, sincera, sgorga una risata.

Thor lo cinge da dietro e gli bacia una tempia, girandolo. Sul suo volto brillano la gioia selvaggia della tempesta e il desiderio franco degli onesti di cuore.

«Ti amo» grida Loki, prendendogli il viso fra le mani.

Si baciano, e sono una cosa sola.

 

> _E vissero presso fuochi di campo e i troni, i palazzi di re incoronati._
> 
> L'oscurità, G. G. Byron

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo so, la citazione da Byron è completamente fuori contesto. Ma che ci volete fare, è stato amore a prima vista.
> 
> Commenti & kudos = ❤


End file.
